Blue
by Tobias
Summary: ON HOLD... Sorry guys, given a recent breakup with my girlfriend, i'm not feeling much the romantic right now. But nevertheless I always try update, so please, stand by, I promise, it'll be soon.
1. Akira The Cat Hanyou

Kagome sighed as she set the washbowl down on the small wooden table. She looked around before spotting the herb she needed sitting on the top shelf. Without Miroku around she wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Shippo! Can you come here for a moment?" Kagome called out, knowing full well that he was sitting outside the hut cutting some wood.

"Yah, what do you need Kagome?" Shippo asked. He was a few years older now, taller than Kagome and much stronger than she was, even with her miko powers.

"Miroku put those herbs on the top shelf again, think you can grab them for me?"

"Sure thing." He said, not even stretching to grab the jar from the top shelf, setting it on the table next to the hot water.

"What do you need those for anyway?"

"You know Sango hasn't been feeling way lately. It doesn't help much that the two kids don't know when to leave their mother alone. Good thing Miroku took them out for a way… I think. Anyway, these should help with her illness."

Shippo just nodded. "That all you needed? I'm going to finish the wood for tonight."

Kagome nodded as she began to dissolve the herbs into the water. Mixing it slightly.

She sighed.

_This used to be so much easier when Inuyasha was around… I miss him._

Kagome held back the tears that threatened to spill as she thought about him.

_I really need to move on. He died protecting us… he would be mad at me for grieving for him for this long._

She looked out the door where she could see what had been designated 'Memorial Hill'. Upon it sat the small shrine that the village had dedicated to you the hanyou. Kaede herself was buried no more than fifteen feet from the shrine.

Kagome sighed, looking over at the cabinet that held some more supplies. "Looks like I'm going to be heading to my time tomorrow to get some more stuff. Still, nothing works like the natural stuff."

Cringing a little at the small, Kagome took the lather in her hands, heading towards the curtain that separated the main room from Sango's. She entered quietly and applied it to her forehead and checks. Dipping her hand into a washing bowl to get the excess gook of her hands she heard a commotion from outside.

"I said you can't go in there!"

Kagome paid no mind to it as she headed back to the main room, pouring some unused medicine into a jar and putting it into the darkened shelf.

"Let me be! I must speak to lady Kagome!"

"I said no! Kagome is busy!"

Kagome tried not to pay any mind to it, Shippo would handle his own.

"Please! I must speak to her, it is urgent!"

Kagome was reaching for a jar full of berries, finding herself in need of an energy boost.

"Then you speak to me! I'll relay the message to Kagome. She is taking care of a very sick person right now and must not be disturbed."

_Always protecting me from riff-raff Shippo._ Kagome mused, walking across the room towards the entrance to see who Shippo was yelling with, Jar still in hand.

"Fine! But you must relay my message immediately. I bring word from a far away village. We have reason to believe that _he_ has returned and is in search of the miko, Kagome. I was told to tell the village Miko immediately as she deserves to know."

"Who is _he. _Who do you bring word of?"

"The hanyou. Inuyasha."

Shattering glass was heard from within the hut, alarming Shippo right away. He rushed into the hut to see Kagome standing in the middle of the room, hands shaking. Shippo was at her side as the women he had been arguing with entered the hut behind him.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Shippo asked quickly.

Kagome turned to see the other person. This one turned out to be a hanyou as well, judging by the tale she was a young neko hanyou, she looked innocent enough.

"Are you Lady Kagome?"

"We do not speak that name here. Inuyasha is a forbidden word."

"Please, you must listen! My information is credible, I swear by it."

"Stop this! I will not hear it. I was there, how dare you defile his name with your lies! You! A hanyou in yourself! He gave all of you a better status in this world! And now you tell nothing buy lies about him! How dare you!" Kagome blurted out without even thinking.

"But please!"

"Leave my village! Leave and do not return!"

"Please!"

"You must leave now." Shippo whispered softly, taking the young hanyou by the arm. "Please, you must not cause any more trouble for Kagome. Just leave in peace."

You cat half demon sighed. "Then I have failed in my mission. You refuse to believe me? Fine, I will leave in peace."

She pulled her arm from Shippo's grasp, turning out the hut curtain. Kagome could hear the wind blowing as the hanyou ran at full speed away.

Kagome sighed as she reached for a broom to start sweeping up the mess of broken glass. Shippo took the broom from her. "I'll do this. Why don't you go to the shrine and pray. It normally helps you calm down."

"Thanks, Shippo. I'll do that."

Kagome stuck her hands into her sleeves as she headed up the hill to the shrine. She had her eyes closed the entire time, already silently praying. She didn't need to see to know how to get there, she had done it on her own many times before.

She kneeled down in her normal spot as a slight breeze blew through the area. Kagome was silent for a moment.

"Why do you come here? To disrupt us?" She whispered, catching the hanyou off guard. She thought she had approached unnoticed, kneeling down at the shrine as well. Looks like she wasn't as quiet as she had hoped.

"You must understand, my lady. I mean no disrespect. But I have been sent here for a reason. Please, you must hear me out."

Kagome thought it over for a moment, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Alright, I'll give you your chance. But tread lightly."

"Thank you. I come from the village of Kyoto. I am the villages only hanyou, I protect them with my lives. As it is right now I would rather be back there watching over them, then being here convincing you. But please, you must listen. The villagers have become restless with stories of Inuyasha's return. Many have claimed to see him through their windows at night. Others say they have heard his voice, sometimes whimpering over a lost love, or singing some type of song. I don't know."

"Why do you believe them?"

"Because, they have no reason to lie of such items. And… because I feel it in my bones… the trees are awake at night, telling stories of his return as well."

"I feel things in my bones all the time… it does not mean that they are true."

"I feel something else as well… it's more of a sibling thing."

Kagome nearly gasped at the statement. "Now I know you spew lies. Inuyasha has one sibling. His half brother, Sesshomaru."

"Thou only know half of the story. Yes, Inuyasha has one half brother. However… after Inuyasha's father died and his mother moved to another village, I came into the story. She fell in love once again and that is how I came to be."

"You mean… that neko smell that Inuyasha always said lingered around his mother's grave was yours?"

"Yes."

"So it is true. It must be… something is telling me… my instincts are telling me to believe you. Though I'm not so sure I trust myself."

"Do as you wish. But I am here to bring you back to my village if I may. I wish you to spend a night of two there, to see if you can disband or confirm such stories. Talk with the villagers if you might, see what they can tell you. If at the end of the two days you are not satisfied either way, I will bring you back here, no questions asked."

Kagome sighed… _What if it is true… there were no bodies left after the blast… he could of just been injured and lost his memory… I don't know…_

"Ok. Two days. No more. Understand?"

"Thank you! We will leave later tonight."

"I really don't want to hope what you are telling me is true. I made peace with his death a long time ago."

(Later That Night)

Miroku ducked under the curtain entrance as two kids flowed in right after him, each carrying some food.

"Kagome, Kagome! Is mommy better yet?" The little girl asked her.

"Ah, little Ayame. Not yet, but she will be better soon. Just give the medicine time to work and she'll get better, I promise."

"Okay." Disappointment was apparent in the young child's voice.

"Don't worry little sis, mom was always a fighter." Damien was always reassuring her sister. He was only two years older then here, but at times she seemed more mature than he was.

Miroku set down the supplies on the table and began to sort them. When the curtain moved again he turned to see who was coming in. He found the neon blue cat hanyou standing there with the slight breeze blowing her clothing a little.

_Oh man, if this was a few years back I know Miroku would just be asking her to bear his children._

"I see you've finished your praying for the night. You can sleep in here, we will set up the extra bed for you." Kagome stated, looking around the room for a place to set up the bed.

"Uh Kagome… who is that?" Miroku asked, the two kids were staring at her.

"Actually, I never gave my name to any of you. I am Akira. I reside in a village not too far from here."

"Akira came to ask me to help the village."

"Oh, will you be needing my aid?"

"No, no. I will be fine on my own. Just take care of this village while I am away, ok?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two days. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Well, ok. But hurry back."

"Has anyone seen Shippo? He promised me he would show me some fox magic!" Ayame spoke suddenly. "He will be home soon, dear. He is just visiting Shiori. He will be back in fifteen minutes."

"Ok."

Kagome sighed, sitting down at the table helping Miroku to sort supplies. A few minutes later she heard a yell.

"You! I thought I told you to leave!"

"Shippo, wait!"

"Get out of here now!" Shippo yelled, grabbing Akira by the warm.

"Shippo, put her down!"

"But Kagome!"

"Down, Shippo!"

Shippo sighed, letting go of Akira's arm.

"I am sorry." He apologized, half heartedly.

"Akira's village needs help. I will be leaving tomorrow to help them. I will be gone two days." She told Shippo.

"I have to disagree! Kagome, you'll only get hurt! They are just rumors of his return!"

"Who's return?" Miroku questioned.

"Shippo, if it is a rumor then it has the possibility to be true! I must investigate."

"Who's return?" Miroku asked again.

"Kagome, I would really prefer if you didn't go. What if it isn't true?"

"Who's return!" Miroku yelled out, stopping both for arguing any further.

"The half demon, Inuyasha."

Miroku looked over at Akira. "Surely you tell tales."

"I do not. The villagers are restless. They tell tales of a half dog demon whimpering in the middle of the night, they also say that he sings quiet songs of a lost miko love. I didn't tell you, but… one villager had an encounter with him. She says that he doesn't remember his name… only that he woke up on the outskirts of the village."

"How long ago did he appear?"

"I am not sure. It is only recently this has been brought to my attention. They villagers are becoming scared of him. They wanted me to exterminate him. I had come looking for the demon slayer Sango, only to find out from a villager here that a half demon had died protecting a miko. Then I came looking for you."

Kagome nodded. "I already said I would go."

"Good, we will leave early tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hay, started another one in an attempt to see if I can find a better reader audience. I don't think I've tried a story just like this before.

Just a small notice, any and all songs in this story unless otherwise, and most unlikely, stated belong to Shinjitsu No Uta. A small band that me and a couple of friends started. To view our website, just check out my profile, it'll be in there.

Till next time.


	2. Under The Moon

"I only believe you because you offer something I haven't had in a long time. Hope." Kagome stated as she sat by the camp fire. They had started it early before the sun had gone down. And even now, the sun was still slightly up.

"I do not wish to offer false hope. Merely a chance."

Kagome nodded, noticing Akira's suddenly anxiety. "Something the matter?"

"Its just… well…"

"Tonight's the night, huh?"

Kagome's pick up on her problem earned a sheepish grin from Akira. "Yah."

"Don't be so nervous."

"I just hate this time of the month."

"Inuyasha used to hate it too…" Kagome trailed off.

"We all hate it. But we also hate when we turn full demon as well."

"So you'd prefer having the mix?"

"Why not? It's a perfect balance. Granted, not everyone is as… accepting of the traits but, we always find someone."

"Someone, huh? I would almost say you've found your mate."

Akira's blush was evident, even under all the fur. "Well… I…"

"So, is he nice?"

"Yes… and he cares for me so. He isn't here because I asked him to stay behind and watch the village."

"So, what's his name?"

"Bane. He's a wolf demon… from Kouga's tribe actually."

"Koga? How's he doing? I haven't seen him for a while."

"He's be doing better… though he fell through a rough patch not too long ago."

"Ohh… poor thing."

Kagome sighed looking up into the night sky, wondering if her dreams really were about to come true. It hadn't hit her how long she had been staring up their until she looked back down, a small cramp in her neck had appeared during the process, but she tried to ignore it as a sleeping hanyou was no more than a few feet away.

Kagome sighed after a moment. "I still remember a time where a hanyou couldn't sleep out in the open without being attacked…"

She sat still be the camp fire, allowing it to cast a cold shadow over anything that dared to be behind her. She could still remember the long nights her and Inuyasha would stay awake during his human time, they would talk about anything that came to mind.

It would be during those nights that she would learn the most about him. That would be because his demon blood's pride would be almost nonexistent, allowing the human side to tell her things his demon would not.

And yet still, secrets were still kept be his human side. She knew his demon side cared for her like only a demon could, and the same for the human. Sango had taught her that.

Sango… she had almost forgotten about the demon slayer. She knew Miroku would be able to take care of her… it was just _how_ he would take care of her that Kagome was worried about.

_Ameagari no nureta ASUFARUTO ni_

_Nagai kage ga ukande imashita_

_Sore wa totemo KIRAKIRA shite ite_

_Kyuu ni namida afurete kimashita_

Kagome sighed for what must have been the eighth time within that hour.

"_I think I'm scared of what I might find…"_ She concluded to herself after a moment.

_Kimi ga michibitai bara no michi de _

_chi wo nagashite sabite yuku_

_Mune no okusoko de uzuku_

_Modaeru karada wo umi ni shizumetai_

_Nozomanai yami no mukou_

_Furueru watashi wo tsuki ga waratteta_

_Tsukurikakete sugu ni akiramete_

_Riyuu mo naku kowashite shimatta_

_Sore wa itsumo KATACHI nai mono de_

_Nakushita ato hajimete kizuku mono_

Kagome held back a small sob in fear of waking Akira as a few of the better memories flooded her mind all at once. If it wasn't for the fact that she had allowed her heart to harden slightly, she would have been crying at that moment.

_Kimi wo dakishimeta ude ga jama nara _

_fumitsubushite shimaeba ii_

But after losing the love of her life, along with a few of the closer people to her, she had forced herself to harden slightly. Not too much to the point where she wouldn't be 'the same old Kagome', but to where nothing phased her anymore.

_Unmei no ito ni makare_

_Miugoki dekizu ni tsumazuite bakari_

_Oto no nai sekai nante_

_Kimi ga ita to shitemo ikiru imi mo nai_

Kagome's eyes turned back up to the sky again. _"Do I really want to know? I mean… I made my peace with his death a long time ago, do I really want to turn up old graves?"_

_Kimi no senaka osu te wo tomenaide_

_saigo made mitodokete..._

_Unmei no ito ni makare_

_Miugoki dekizu ni tsumazuite bakari_

_Oto no nai sekai nante_

_Kimi ga ita to shitemo ikiru imi mo nai_

Kagome felt a ping of determination she hadn't felt since he had died. Letting one of her small sobs escape the safety of her mouth she called out quietly. "Oh, Inuyasha, guide me, what should I do?"

_Wagamama ni toorisugiru_

_Hateshinai yami wo ikutsu mo kazoeta_

_Todokanai sora ni utau_

_Konna watashi wo tsuki ga terashite ita_

"He already has, and you already are." Akira answered quietly.

"I thought you went to sleep."

"I never sleep on a human night. Just habit I guess…"

The rest of the night had gone on without event until Kagome fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning had been met with the sounds of birds of ruffling grass. Kagome had shot right up hearing the grass move. She looked around and found that Akira was no where in sight.

"Akira? Where did you go?" Getting no response Kagome turned around again.

"Where did she get to?"

"I'm right here." Akira said from behind her, Kagome turned around quickly and ended up smacking her face into Akira's chest causing her to fall backwards.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just went hunting."

Kagome groaned slightly. _"Hunting, always hunting." _She scolded herself. But instead of that coming out of her mouth, she opted for the slightly more polite version. "No worries."

Akira grinned a little bit, allowing her tail to swish slightly behind her.

"So, rabbit or fish?"

"Whatever you don't want, I'll have."

"Alright, rabbit it is."

Breakfast was quickly cleaned up and the duo was well on their way to the village.

The village itself had been quiet at first, but that was soon fixed by random yells of "Akira is back!" and "She has bought the slayer!". Kagome herself had to suppress the urge to yell at them for wanting to kill anything or anyone in the area, but she held back knowing that it would not do her any good.

The two walked through the village coming to it's center, a long hut stood in the middle, Akira promptly held back the curtain for Kagome, who bowed in thanks.

"You are back my dear, how was your trip?" The demon who had asked the question seemed to look quite strong and toned. His hair was cut and it almost looked shaven slightly so that it nearly met the back of his neck. Deep blue and green were mixed into what would be the color of his eyes, and while he bore no markings of the tribe, it was obvious he was a member.

"It was good."

"Ah, I see you bought back the slayer the villagers were looking for. You must be Sango."

Bane had to be one of the most civilized demons Kagome had met on her travels. He spoke with nothing but kindness with a tint of caring. Akira had to be lucky to snag one like him.

"I am afraid not, my name is Kagome."

Bane blinked a few times. "Kagome… the priestess? I fear there must be some mistake."

"No mistake Bane. I went looking for a slayer and bought back a saver."

"I don't think the villagers will take too kindly to this. They all think they had made their intentions well known." Bane said, looking at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, while facing Akira.

"I know, dear. I know. It's just… if the rumors are true… I just couldn't send someone out to kill him. Thanks to him every hanyou is having a better life. Tell me understand."

"I understand, Akira. It's the villagers I fear will not."

Kagome spoke for the first time since the two had began to converse. "So, then we make them understand."

"So then it is true, you are the one who can quell the restless spirit?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Then we arrange a meeting with the village quickly. Then we will set out tonight to end the trouble."

Kagome nodded while Bane had left to gather the villagers. Akira stood no more than a few feet from Kagome, looking out one of the windows. "Do you really think it's him? Do you really think Inuyasha is alive and just waiting to get his memories back?" Kagome asked, sounding more hopeful then she had intended.

"Yes, I believe…"

"Then I guess that's all I need to believe then… I just… I want this to be real, really I do! But… I don't want to be disappointed."

"I understand." Akira said after a moment. "You must understand, the life of a hanyou - after all, you taught one and showed one something none of us had a for a long time, really. Yet, at the same time, we teach everyone a lesson for the strong and the week. You should always expect the worst, that way, you are never truly disappointed, only surprised."

Kagome thought the quote over for a moment. "That's a very wise statement… I will follow it."

Akira turned around. "Lets go, the villagers have gathered."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: The song in this chapter is _Under The Moon_ by _Do As Infinity (DAI)_. I, of course like the Inuyasha characters themselves, claim no ownership over the song. The _Shinjitsu No Uta_ songs will be later in this story.

See yah, review!


	3. Encounter

The mumbles of the villagers didn't fall on death ears. Kagome could hear each one as they questioned wither or not this was really the exterminator. Akira was the first to speak.

"I set out to find the demon slayer, Sango. But I bought back someone better." She said, earning the gaze of several of the villagers. "Her name is Kagome, and she is here to pacify, not kill, the hanyou spirit."

Murmurs filled t he crowd. "Do you really think it will work?" A woman called out. Kagome nodded her head without hesitation. "I believe I can put the spirit at ease."

An abrupt roar filled the crowd that consisted of cheers and shouts. Game felt herself feeling better as the day went on, a feeling of anxiety was sitting itself in the back row of her mind, just reminding her that disappointment was never too far away.

She sighed once again as the crowd dispersed and headed for their homes. She looked up to her right slightly to see in which direction Akira was looking, she found her looking off into the woods, almost like she was wondering how long it would be before the same old sad song began.

Kagome herself began walking off towards the path that would lead her deep into the woods. She stopped at the border, looking around for a spot to sit. Finding a clean cut stump, she seated herself, staring strait out into the woods. Every few minutes she would close her eyes sensing around her. But every time she would only be able to sense Akira sitting in some near-by tree.

The hanyou herself watched patiently from a small distance. She was amazed at the dedication the miko showed to finding the other hanyou, hidden in the forest. She herself could never really sit still for that long, she'd lose her mind!

Even now, she would shift and fiddle every now and then, each time making sure not to disturb Kagome in any way she could possibly avoid.

After what seemed like an entire seven hours, Kagome looked up into Akira's spot, seeing the hanyou had fallen asleep, she sighed, shrugging slightly she stood, and paced into the darkness of the woods.

She was no more than fifty feet in before she turned around and realized that she couldn't see a single light from the village she had just left. Closing her eyes again and tried to sense around her. She found that the village was to her west, and another presence was to her immediate left.

She took a few of silent steps towards what she felt to be there. Prying back a tree limp she found a small open field bathed in complete moon light. It was then she realized that she had passed through a spell barrier when she had left the village.

Looking around it she found a small stream and another hanyou sitting at it. He was looking up into the moon, the two dog ears that were on the back of his head almost made Kagome rush him, but she held her spot, watching as a small shivered rocked the body before her.

There was a brief howl, before a sweet voice filled the air around her, for a moment she couldn't believe it was coming from the hanyou in front of her. In all the years she had known him, she had never caught him singing.

"It's always night, during my day. I can feel you anymore. You're presence is no longer with me, and I feel so alone. And as I look all around me, I think that I'll find you. But I know you're gone forever, and there's nothing I can do…" Kagome held her breath as the pause. Had she been found?

She had found that she had closed her eyes during the middle of the verse, when she opened it should found herself staring at a pair of bare feet.

"What do you think you're doing spying on me… you're from that village aren't you? Why won't you people leave me alone!"

Kagome took a step back, looking up into his face. Kagome felt her breath hitch again.

_It really is him!_ She thought, passing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome found herself back on the edge of the village with Akira shaking her. "Hey, you ok? Oh man, wake up! That slayer friend of yours will have my hide if anything happens to you!"

Kagome shook her body out of its sleep, a giant grin on her face.

"Oh, god. You're grinning! That wasn't funny!" Akira growled at the miko.

"This has to be the best day I've had in years…" Kagome whispered, only earning a confused look from the cat hanyou.

"Wha… did you hit your head?"

"No… You feel asleep and I walked into the forest a little bit. I found him…"

"You found him? Where is he?"

Kagome got onto her feet, and began walking in the same direction she had before. She walked with ease, while Akira seemed to fidget and eventually stop walking all together.

"Something wrong?"

"I cannot go any further. There is a barrier here…" Akira looked around her in all directions, trying to see if she could find a way around it.

"Looks like you're the only one allowed into it. Come on, lets head back. It's really late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is so short after such a long period of no activity. I'm just doing some planning for later on in this is really nothing more than foreshadowing and filling. I promise - the next update will be much, much bigger than this.

Song Clip: Everything Short of Nothing - Shinjitsu No Uta


End file.
